Falling Leaves
by Scootter46
Summary: Autumn is a great season, and it seems as classic as can be, but Link finds out some key details of why he found his way into Gensokyo, and explores more and has fun with friends!
1. Chapter 1 Crying

**Ah Autumn...it's one of my favorite seasons...anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

CHPT1

Link was walking on his usual path in the forest, and sat on a large boulder and opened a paper bag with some apples in it and started eating one.

"A great day, and no one to share it with..." Link said watching the clouds and eating his apple.

"Of course I have a worm in one of my apples..." He rolled his eyes setting the apple on the ground near the rock and went to get another and rubbed it until he heard someone crying.

"Oh what now..." He sighed leaving the paper bag and went in the direction of the noise.

"Hmm..." Link thought as he peared through the bushes and saw the girl crying in the middle of the woods.

"Hey, now what's the matter?" Link asked squating down to the height of the girl sitting and she didn't answer.

"What, not going to say? Well lemme guess, are you lost or something?" The girl nodded.

"That makes it easier for me to help you..." Link said in a soft voice.

"I don't want your help. I've never met you, and you could take me away..."

"If I would do that, I would of just taken you now, however I would never do that." Link said looking around the area.

"Um..."

"I want to help you, now will you wipe your tears away? There's no reason to be upset when you're lost." Link said offering her a tissue and the girl blotted her eyes.

"Now, are you going to come with me? Because I may be able to help you."

"No..."

"Listen, you may not be able to find help in a while, and I can't do that, my conscious won't let me. Now, will you accept my help or what?" Link said reaching out a hand.

"Ok..." The girl grabbed onto Link's arm after getting up and clung to him.

"Haha, you're really jumpy." Link laughed and the two walked off into the forest.

CHPT1

They were walking in the forest and the winds started to gust more and the leaves fell from the trees and swept up from the ground.

"This is my favorite part of fall...It just makes me think of everything happy..." Link sighed as they walked through the leaves and even jumped into a pile of them.

"Where are we?"

"I dunno, really if you're so lost then call out for the last person you were with, then they may locate you easier."

"Ran!"

"You were with someone named Ran?" Link snickered.

"Yes, your point?"

"Oh, nothing! It's just it's a weird name...Hahaha!"

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"Fine, I won't...I got it out now, I'm good."

"You're mean!"

"I was kidding at the weird name, mine's weirder, who names someone 'Link'?" Link saw the girl started to laugh and the bushes started to rustle, Link pushed the girl behind him and he got out his sword and shield.

"I'll protect ya!" Link said and the rustling of the bushes got louder until someone came out and their eyes widened with happiness.

"Chen! There you are!" The girl ran up to her and hugged the other person.

"Ran, you found me!"

"Please don't leave again, you really were scared weren't you?"

"A little...until he found me..." Chen pointed at Link.

"Oh, really? He found you?" Ran said walking over to Link and looked at him closely.

"...Can I help you?" Link asked backing into a tree.

"No, but you helped me." Ran said smiling.

"Yeah, so?" Link said reaching for his sword.

"So, you helped me. I enjoy it, but I need to go for a minute." Ran said running away into the bushes again.

"Wonder what all that was about..." Link said tilting his head.

"Ok, my master would like to see you!" Ran said coming through the bushes again.

"I guess I can cut time from my busy schedual..." Link laughed and they came out of the forest.

CHPT1

**First part done, anyways how do you like fall so far? It's one of my favorite seasons. As always, Read on!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Youkai of Boundaries

**I've got nothing to say, anyways, read on! I should get a better transition though...I may also be stuck with homework!**

CHPT2

"So who is this I'm going to meet?" Link asked going through the door.

"You don't know her?" Ran said astonished.

"Nope, though I don't know many around here." Link was about to walk to the table but was stopped by Ran tugging on his shoulder.

"Shoes off at the door, please."

"Fine...But does it mean all of my boots? Really, I have a couple more with me." Link said taking off his regular pair of boots.

"N-No, that's fine..."

"Meh, anyways when will I meet your master? I'm getting bored already."

"Well you're childish aren't you? Who are your friends?" Ran asked.

"Well, let's see...I'm usually with Cirno and her other friends, I work with Patchoulli in the library once in a while and sometimes Reimu gives me lunch for donating which I wouldn't call a friendship but oh well."

"Of course..." Ran sighed.

"You shouldn't judge others, I don't cause trouble, and I wouldn't even think of causing any, unless if revenge is needed."

"I'm not surprised about that revenge part."

"I don't trust him..." Chen whispered hiding behind Ran.

"Trust me or not, I don't care. I'll leave soon if nothing happens..." Link sat down on the floor and sighed.

"Patience is a virtue." Ran said pointing her finger.

"But it's a boring virtue!" Link smiled trying not to laugh.

"Ugh...you were serious in the forest, what's with you now?" Ran hit her forehead.

"I dunno, I'm just crazy like that."

"Crazy doesn't even define how crazy you are, are you mad?"

"Nope, just bored...Ok, 2 minutes and I'm gone." Link got up and yawned.

"Fine fine, I'll go get my master...Chen, you stay here." Ran started to walk off and Chen was frozen with fear.

"Oh, again? Geez, I won't hurt you! What is wrong with you?!" Link started to get really angry and tried to calm down.

"I don't trust you still...there's something weird about you..." Chen muttered clenching her fists.

"Ok, if you attack me, I attack back, then I WILL hurt you, don't attack the napping tiger."

"If you were one, I'd trust you."

"It's an expression! Hmm...I wonder..." Link said while opening a window and hookshot his way to a tree, Chen jumped back when Link fired it.

"W-What's that?" Chen said quivering.

"My fun way out, if I want to leave, I might as well leave a fun way." Link ignored the door opening and was about to swing out until he was interrupted.

"You know, I'd do that to, if I could." Link turned around and saw Ran next to someone else.

"Ok, now I get to meet your master, whoever she is." Link said pulling back his hookshot and put it away.

"Don't be shy! Sit sit!"

"You say I'm childish, huh Ran?" Link glared at her and took a seat.

"So, what would you like to drink?" She held her head up with her arm.

"Eh, surprise me!"

"Ran, the usual, two of them please!"

"Yes, ma'm." Ran went through another door.

"You haven't told me your name, and you are already offering me refreshments, that's kind, but a bit weird..." Link titled back a bit.

"You already know my name, Reimu told you it."

"Oh, uh...Yuka? Am I close by chance?"

"Very, Yukari."

"She also said watch out for Yuka...whoever that is. Oh well, so why did you want to see me?...Oh thanks." Link said taking the cup and inspecting the liquid, it appeared to be tea, but smelled a bit...off.

"Don't worry about the smell, you get used to it. It tastes better then it smells." Yukari took a sip and put the cup back on the table.

"If you say so..." Link took a small sip and realized that Yukari was right, it did taste better, but a bit disgusting of an after taste.

"You know, I thought I was worried when I came here, at least some of the inhabitants are friendly." Link said trying not to worry about the taste in his mouth.

"Oh, so where'd you come from?" Yukari asked propping her head up with her arm again.

"Why do you ask?" Link said taking another sip of the tea and wondered why he did.

"It's important."

"Ok, what if I lie?"

"I don't know...something terrible I guess." Link gulped and started tapping his fingers on the table.

"Uh...Hyrule?" Link stuttered.

"Oh, you live far far away, aren't you homesick?"

"Not really, I'm used to being away from home, actually, I've had a house in Gensokyo for a while."

"Really? Well that's nice. Do you live by anyone?"

"Yeah, right next to Cirno, she was the first one I met when I came here, right as I started exploring, I shot an arrow at a tree and Cirno came out telling me to calm down, it was funny." Link started to laugh.

"I see...Well, now, how did you control ice? You certainly aren't a Youkai or Fairy..." Link was surprised she asked such a question! How would she know about that? He didn't even use anything except his hookshot around the people in the room!

"Uh...are you asking just about ice?" Link asked starting to shake.

"Yes, and if you can control anything else, please tell me."

"Uh...I can't tell you that, sorry but I only tell my friends how, and no we aren't friends, and I don't think that we may be anytime soon, now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call..." Link got up and walked out of the front door and thought of who to call.

"Let's see...Cirno? No, she'll do something to embarace me, let's see who else, Nitori, no, probably busy, is there anyone else I can call? Ugh...oh look a message...'What are you doing? I'm bored as heck and I'm at your place.'...really? As usual, I could regret this..." Link went back inside and sat down again.

"Oh, Ran don't spy on me again, I have many that spy on me, and then I watch them be surprised what happens to them." Link yawned.

"Like I asked earlier, how do you have the power to control ice? I don't think it's natural." Yukari smiled deviously.

"I don't think I should answer that, I shouldn't even be here, seeing as I'm distrusted by those two in the corner, and you are crazy, and I have better things to do then stay here and play twenty questions, especially questions that are secrets, secrets that I shouldn't tell." Link got up and was about to leave until Yukari stated something.

"You couldn't get here while walking normally, you either got here through how I go from world to world, or you were born in Gensokyo, you said you weren't, so you must've found a way here, even though I hid it, you do seem as a threat now, too much of a threat."

"A threat? Only to those who want to make enemies of me, I don't fight unless if either of you try to attack me, and I will fight back to my fullest if needed. Now, I'm going to leave unless if either of you want to try to do something weird..." Link said taking out his sword and mirror shield.

"I have a question, did you find someone who was giving out a small box and a book for free?"

"Yes? And what does that have to do with this?"

"Those were stolen, you were the ones that took them without question, and you seem to already use them frequently, give them back, they can't be used by just anyone."

"How can I trust you? I don't think I should, and if they can be used by me, then can they used by you? And how does that connect?" Link said getting in a battle stance.

"...You know what...it doesn't matter...you don't seem to be evil...just odd...I still want them back."

"How do you know that I'm not the rightful owner?" Link said shuffling to the door.

"Ok, enough with trying to trick me, it's rather annoying."

"And it's anno- Wait...you said only a select few can use them? Hmm...I don't even know why, but I found this one day, do you think it relates to this?" Link asked pulling out a silver pendant with a tree on it.

"Ah! T-T-Thats..." Ran stuttered in shock.

"Well, what is it?! Spit it out!" Link glared at her.

"I have one too, except it has a moon though..." Yukari took a similar pendant out with crescent shaped moon on it.

"Does this mean anything? And does anyone else that you know of have one?" Link put the pendant away.

"I know someone esle has one, but I forgot who..." Yukari thought.

"Oh well, we'll find out later...I still don't know how this relates to our problem..."

"Keep them, I don't think I'll need them anymore, and you seem like you need them."

"Ah, thanks! Now, I'll be going!" Link got out his hookshot and swung onto the tree.

CHPT2

**Another chapter done!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Tengu and the Party

**Mountains? I don't know anything about mountains!**

CHPT3

Link started ascending the mountain and sat near a tree to take a break.

"You know, this would be easier when I can finally have a good breeze...What am I thinking? I might as well wait a couple minutes before going on..." Link sighed until a sword was near his neck.

"Uh...Can I help you?" Link said looking down at the blade.

"Friend or foe?" The voice said behind the tree.

"Does it matter? I just need directions!"

"Answer my question!"

"Neutral, now put down your sword, and don't hurt me, you don't know if I may do anything wrong." Link said motioning to his sword and he struck the blade away from him and stepped up onto the tree branch and swung to the top of the tree.

"You said you wouldn't do anything!"

"I lie, now if you will just so kindly give me directions then I will leave without any further causes of trouble." Link said poking his head out from the tree to face his attacker.

"No! You can be lost for all I care!"

"If you want me too, I would stay here all day, annoy you, and distract you from your job." Link sat up in the tree and started to count down from three.

"You're still not going to ask anyone else?"

"Nope, might as well make myself at home in this tree." Link said throwing an apple down.

"Uh...why are you offering me food?"

"Just because you attacked me doesn't mean I don't share."

"Thanks? Wait, did you put anything in it?"

"Not one thing, I just picked them." Link yawned and layed down on the branch.

"Oh...thanks I guess...nice hat"

"Thanks, nice ears."

"Ugh...go ahead, make fun of me for having wolf ears..."

"No, I'd never do that, I actually was a canine for a while, I don't know how though, but I was." Link sat up and jumped down from the branch.

"You were? Did anyone make fun of you?"

"My best friend laughed seeing me, then showed her friends and they laughed too. It's wasn't easy, but I got away and back to normal. You probably can't take it day after day, you must be so stressed."

"You have no idea..."

"So what's your name?"

"Momiji, your's?"

"Link."

"Oh, nice name."

"So now are you going to tell me directions? I'm just lost."

"No, you stay here."

"Now you want me to stay here, are you trying to hold me prisoner?"

"You can say that..."

"Wow, let's see...there's you and two others that like me, but are either stupid or insane, what about you? And besides I already have a girlfriend."

"What makes you say that it was for that reason!?"

"I dunno, the red in your cheeks dosen't help you much." Link jumped down from the branch and started to walk away.

"Wait, don't you need directions?"

"No, I found where my house is, at least I think."

CHPT3

"This day keeps on getting weirder and weirder..." Link turned to a bush and kicked it and heard a thud and watched someone pop out of the back.

"Why hello, you haven't been stalking me all day have you?"

"I kind of was...I got bored and followed you, but not for the whole time, just after you left that one place, you seemed in a hurry to get out."

"Not funny, I can here better then you'd think."

"It's not because of your ears being so big, right?" Link glared at the girl that was pointing at him.

"Well look who's talking, you have giant rabbit ears...wait...didn't I see you before?" Link had to think for a minute and then realised who it was.

"You're the one who puts pitfalls randomly in the forest! Why do you do that!"

"'Cause it's fun!"

"Hmm?" Link got out his mole mitts and shifted into a fighting stance.

"Eh, are you going to hurt me?"

"I'd suggest you don't move..." Link said jumping over the girl and as she winced she turned around and saw that Link pinned down someone.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Another rabbit?" Link questioned getting up and took of his mole mitts.

"Why did you do that?"

"Reflexs, that's why." Link said starting to walk off again.

"Wait!" The smaller rabbit stood in front of Link and blocked his path.

"Will you at least say sorry?"

"No." Link said pushing her aside with a gust of wind.

"How did you do that?"

"I just can. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." Link waved and they both stopped his path this time.

"Say you're sorry!"

"Fine, you're sorry." Link laughed mocking her, and the little rabbit laughed.

"Laughter is the best medicine!" Link tried to walk around them but was blocked.

"To an idiot."

"You just insulted her and I, so you should say sorry to us! How about that?"

"How did I insult her?"

"She was laughing, and she seems better, but then you basically said that she was an idiot."

"Well I'm sorry to you Tewi, but not to you!"

"I can live with that." Link leened up against a tree and yawned.

"...Alright give it back." Link said motioning at Tewi.

"Give what back?" She feined ignorance.

"Let me guess, you wanted a new toy right? So you stole my boomerang without me knowing, or so you thought, and it's not a toy."

"I like the gem on it, it looks so cool!"

"This will trail on for a while, I just know it..." Link sighed and seemed as though he was walking away then took the boomerang and sped past them.

"Aww! I was going to give it back!"

"Right..."

CHPT3

It was evening and Link was almost home when he heard voices and loud music coming from his house.

"...That's it, I'm crashing this party!" Link said running through the front door and saw tons of people in his house and spotted Cirno walking around with drinks.

"So this is what you were planning yesterday..." Link said poking her shoulder.

"Eh, you're home early!" Cirno said with a surprised look.

"And you couldn't hold it at your house why?"

"I didn't want to, and I was going to ask, and you said 'No no, I'm going to go exploring, now stop bugging me!' so I took that answer as a yes that I could hold it here."

"...Everyone, out now!" Link screamed stopping the music and everyone looked at him.

"Come on, out of my house! Now or does everyone want to see what it's like to get me truely angry?" Link said getting out his sword and everyone ran out but he stopped Cirno by pulling on the collar of her dress.

"You're cleaning this up now, and then we're going to talk about your privaledges in my house." Link threw a mop into her hands and went to check on his room which was safe and still intact.

Hours later...

"Fine I'm done! Now can I go home now?"

"Not yet, sit at the table." Link sat down across from her and folded his arms.

"Now, what did you do?"

"Threw a party..."

"In my house. Now, I don't want you in my house anymore unless if I'm awake, and I say you can come in, and that goes for everyone too." Link sighed sitting back in his chair.

"But why?!"

"Because I can't trust you much anymore, you did it, not me."

"...You're too mean!"

"Oh, so now I'm mean?"

"Yes."

"Fine, elaborate on that." Link rested his head on his hand.

"Elaborate?"

"Explain to me." Link rolled his eyes.

"You hate me!"

"I didn't say I hated you."

"Well you don't want me around!"

"I don't want you to cause so much trouble, especially to your friends."

"Do you have to make me feel bad?"

"No, I don't want to, but if I did sorry, just don't do anything you're not supposed to." Link got up and sat on the couch, Cirno then followed him and sat very close.

"I have a question...do you mind if I play a prank on you tomorrow?"

"As long as it's not completely humiliating, then fine, I guess you earned a free shot at me."

"Hooray!" Cirno laughed and hugged him and laughed.

"Ok, I get it, you're happy, just let go of me!"

CHPT3

**I am so tired, and I feel a bit out of my writing scheduale.**


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking up?

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

CHPT4

"Oh that's just funny..." Link chuckled to himself as he looked in the bathroom mirror after he woke up and saw wolf ears and a tail on him.

"Well played Cirno, well played..." He tried to pull them off but they didn't come off.

"Glue too? Wow, she had to do that..." Link walked down the stairs and saw Cirno asleep.

"Hey, wake up crazy little fairy."

"Oh, hey! I see that you're enjoying your new look!" Cirno laughed and patted Link on the head.

"Good puppy!"

"I'm not a dog..." Link groaned.

"I'm just messing with you, good luck getting the glue off you though." Cirno laughed and walked out the door.

"...I should rethink who my friends are around here." The doorbell wrang and Link opened the door and saw it was Momiji.

"Oh uh hello..."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, the ears and tail was a prank by one of my friends, she glued them onto me, I must look weird right now though." Link snickered a bit.

"No, not at all..."

"So, what do you need?"

"Just came by to say hello."

"Well hi." Link was about to close the door until he slammed it on his foot.

"Always happens..." Link tried not to wince in pain.

"Ok...so see ya I guess."

"Bye!" Link maked sure that his foot wasn't in the way of the door and jumped while holding it and screamed, while listening to a giggle outside.

"I should get some ice..." Link hobbled and put an ice pack on his foot.

CHPT4

"Hey, aren't you coming? We need you!" Cirno knocked on one of the windows when Link was taking a nap on the couch.

"Oh what now..." He yawned and opened the door and went outside and a bucket of water dumped on him.

"Ok, you're going down!" Link shook the water off and chased Cirno around his house until she flew onto his roof.

"That was freezing! I'll get you back for sure!" Link looked at Cirno's house and smiled deviously.

"What are you going to do...?"

"You'll see." Link got a running start and jumped into Cirno's house with a twirl through the window.

"Let's see...glue...where does she keep her glue?" Link said rummaging through the drawers and finally found a bottle of glue.

"Now...just put glue on this...and a little dab on here and I'm done!" Link laughed and jumped atop of the ceiling and dug his feet in for a grip.

"Where are you?!" Cirno said in a rage slamming the door open and Link jumped down putting brown cat ears on her and a springy tail on her back, after that he ran out the door and threw the glue at her head.

"Now for the grande finale..." Link chuckled to himself and froze the door shut.

"And that my friends is why you don't prank me." He stood proudly and they laughed at him and he noticed the dog ears and tail were still on him.

"You got her by doing what?" Rumia asked on the hill.

"You'll see in a bit, but for now, watch as she tries to open her door! Now all I need is popcorn." Link laughed and sat next to the group.

"I don't see her coming out." Wriggle stood up and tried to get a better view.

"I froze it shut, she didn't even notice, that was for fun though...I did something else that may surprise you soon enough." Link layed down on the hill and watched some of the leaves fall.

"I swear, you act like each other sometimes..."

"Not one bit!" Link growled.

"Did I make the dog angry?" Wriggle laughed.

"For the last time! I'm not a dog!"

"The ears don't help you." Mystia chuckled.

"I wonder why I even hang out with you guys, I'm starting to hate it." Link groaned and Cirno busted down her door and stomped up the hill.

"So how's your new look kitty?" Link laughed and Cirno sighed.

"Umm...should I ask?" Rumia said surprised.

"Now she knows how I feel, always being insulted for one thing I didn't even do!"

"Now, why don't you chase her Link?"

"...Oh cat and dog joke, I get it..." He barked and started to run after Cirno, who ran up a tree and held on to the trunk.

"I'll just wait for you to come down...you have to come down sometime."

"I don't. You don't have the glue remover though..." Cirno said sifting through her pockets and noticed they were a bit lighter.

"Thought you might want this..." Link dabbed his head and his back with the glue remover and took off the dog ears and tail.

"Jerk!" Cirno jumped down the tree to try to grab it but was shoved to the side with a gust of wind.

"This is too entertaining." Link laughed and shook the bottle of glue remover.

"Give it back!"

"No, your attitude may need to adjust a bit for you to get it back!" Link ascended to his roof and sat on top of it.

"Can I have it back?" Cirno trudged over.

"Yes." Link didn't move.

"...Well?"

"I dunno, can you physically hold it?"

"May I have it back?"

"Now was that too hard?" Link rolled his eyes and dropped the bottle onto Cirno's head and it bounced off to the ground.

"No." Cirno removed the cat ears and tail and threw them into a garbage bin, then flew onto the roof where Link was sitting.

"What?" Link asked shuffling away.

"Are you going to be with us today?"

"Yeah, I have nothing planned and I don't want to be inside." Link jumped off the roof and saw Meiling walk towards him.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"What do you mean by what's up?" Meiling glared at him.

"Umm...am I forgetting something?"

"You know it! You said you'd come by today and we'd have a great day together! But it's already noon!"

"I got up late, then I had to deal with my friends pranking me."

"You might as well say good bye to me! You really aren't keeping track of time!" Meiling turned around after a hmph and walked away.

"Wow...and I thought she had a good heart..." Link looked down and sat on his porch.

"You don't need to get so sad about it, just look on the bright side." Cirno said pulling him up.

"Yeah, I guess I should...We really weren't together, and I did forget tons of times about dates. I guess it can only get better..."

"That's the spirit, now are you going to have fun?"

"Yeah, I guess, let's go!"

CHPT4

**Well that was a fun chapter to write...and just think, soon it'll be winter and CHRISTMAS! Anyways, if you liked this story read my other ones! As always, read on!**


End file.
